


The Eternal Truth

by Leiaza



Series: Sky-la Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: It's a month after the events on Corellia Jorgan and Sky-la is finally getting married. The events couldn't be happier. Shortly after they marry and find out they are pregnant Captain Sky-la is off to Ziost on another mission. During the failed events on Ziost, another tragedy strikes Sky-la loses the baby. This leaves the couple devastated this is short lived however after Sky-la goes with Darth Marr to see the emperor and she gets frozen in Carbonite. 5 years after that time Sky-la finds her husband again and their reunion brings about another pregnancy will this one last through the whole ordeal with the Eternal Empire?”





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Warning not finished and some of it might be confusing, in the long run, didn't try to make it that way. My friend Vicenx that's his character's name in the game were working through what the next expansion would have been like and what would happen neither of us has played up to the chapters for Shadow of Revan and up so this is just what we THINK happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding of Sky-la Jorgan and Aric Jorgan

One week after their mission on Corellia, things were calm, and there was a wedding to plan.

Elara was looking a bit troubled by the fact that her CO was even thinking that she'd marry in her uniform. “Sir, do you actually own a dress? I mean no disrespect sir, but I’ve never even seen you wear one.”

“Relax, Elara. I do happen to have a dress all picked out. I am just trying to get your nerves all rattled.” Sky-la grinned.

Elara sighed. “You really know how to push my buttons, sir.”

Sky-la grimaced as she felt her holo communicator buzz on her hip, dreading that it might be General Garza. “It better be Jorgan, because I don't have time to--” Before she could finish her sentence, Aric appeared on the holo. She smiled in relief. “Just the man I wanted to see. How are preparations coming?”

He looked just as nervous as she felt. “They’re coming along great, sir. Not as quick as I wanted, but nothing’s too good for my girl.”

Sky-la blushed as she brushed a stray red hair from her eye. “Never thought I'd actually get married. Then again, I never thought I would be this far in my career in just over a year and 2 months.” 

"Don't you and Elara be late." Aric smiled as he closed the call.

“Ugh,” Sky-la groaned, “my stomach feels like I ate a bunch of butterflies.” 

Elara seemed confused. “Sir, that is entirely impossible. They wouldn't be alive with all that stomach--”

“Elara,” Sky-la interrupted, “please learn when I’m not being literal. I have to go put on my dress so we're not late.”

Elara tapped her feet waiting. “Sir, we are late what is taking so long?” Elara pushed open the door looking in on Sky-la. The dress was white strapless and had green trimming down the back, “My sir you look beautiful!” 

Sky-la turned, noticing Elara as she sighed, “worst possible time for me to get cold feet I suppose.” 

Elara looked worried. “Oh, sir, please don't tell me you don't want to marry Jorgan now?”

Sky-la shook her head. “Of course not I love him, but I don't do anything woman like. What does he see in me.”

Elara grinned, “He loves you the women you are. He respects you of all things, and he wants you to have his kits that's got mean something.”

Sky-la smiled, looking back into the mirror, putting her veil down. “This is going to be a mission in itself trying to get to the Senate tower in this dress.”

The Chapel in the Senate tower was quiet, and Aric was more nervous than ever. “Calm down, she'll be her she just probably got held up.” 

All of Havoc Squad including General Garza were there except for Elara who was helping with Sky-la. Aric at the last-minute had to ask Yunn as his best man since Torve couldn't make it in. The doors to the Chapel opened as Elara walked in taking her seat by Tanno. She smiled up at Aric giving a nod. 

He realized he wasn't breathing as he let out a relieved sigh. “Thank the stars I was worried she change her mind.”

The music began to play as Aric fiddled with his hands nervously. Sky-la wouldn't even let him see the dress she had picked out, but anything on her would have looked beautiful. 

The room grew rather quiet again as 4X entered the room with Sky-la on his arm there were small gasps as she walked down the aisle. “Keep it together, there here for your wedding after all.”

Aric smiled, as 4X stepped up handing Sky-la off to him. “Have I told you how beautiful you look today sir?”

Sky-la blushed under her veil. “You haven't seen what's under the hood yet to even make that remark Jorgan.”

Aric took her hand into his as the preacher went over the normal wedding vows. “If anyone objects that Aric and Sky-la should not wed in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The room grew silent as Aric was happy with that then again he, doubted that anyone would object to them marrying. The preacher continued. “Officer Jorgan you may now kiss the bride.” 

Aric grinned, “the part I was waiting to hear,” he dipped Sky-la down as he kissed her softly. He pulled her back up against him breathing heavily.

Everyone clapped and cheered, but they two lovers were off in the distance. Sky-la grinned, “Well, we should probably get the reception over with so we can work on that honeymoon.”


	2. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reception Aric and Sky-la share a dance and some much surprising news

They decided to hold the reception back on the ship there was enough room now since they cleared out the cargo and the other useless junk. Everyone was cutting up and having a good time Seetwo had prepared a nice wedding cake for the couple as he brought it out to the com table, “It brings a tear to my circuits sir that you two are now married so much in the future to look forward to.” Jorgan had sized up the cake as C2 gave them the knife to cut it. It was beautiful and had two tiny Cathar figurines on top Sky-la smiled as she helped Jorgan cut into the cake, “It's just too nice to mess up.” Tanno grinned, “you too better throw cake at each other or this reception is a bust.” Aric growled looking over at Tanno as Sky-la caught him off guard smearing cake into his face. Aric looked over at Sky-la she was laughing still holding her plate of cake as he grabbed her's smearing the cake into her face as well. Everyone all started laughing it was a great day for them they had come so far together in such a short amount of time. Tanno smiled, “well it's time for the crazy couple to have their dance oh and Jorgan I got that song you wanted.” Aric smiled taking his wife out in the middle of the floor as the music began to play. 

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't   
pin you down 

Sky-la looked up at her husband smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder moving to the music, “Aric I can't believe you got Tanno to play our song.” Aric kissed her neck as he held her close moving them around in the circle of the room. Sky-la knew that Aric always thought she had a smart mouth it's what got her into some of their fixes during the months they started together. She remembered how shy he was starting to be around her the third month they were working together about the time they took on Elara. 

What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so Dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll  
be alright

She remembered back to that day they meet Elara he had mentioned something about her accent. She giggled resting her head on his shoulder which made him grin against her ear, “what's so funny?” Sky-la looked up into his eyes, “just remembering when we first met Elara on Taris you were talking about her accent and I said..” Aric kissed her grinning, “You said did Little Jorgan find his dream girl.” Sky-la nodded, “but you already had didn't you?” Aric shrugged, “maybe I mean was I that obvious?” Sky-la kissed him softly, “honestly I had no idea you had any interest in me till we ran into Jonas on Nar Shaddaa.”

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Aric groaned, “why do you have to bring Balkar up at a time like this you drove me, crazy women.” Sky-la felt his heart beat in his chest furiously, “oh calm down you know I'm all yours and I only flirted because I knew how much it got under your fur.” Aric nibbled at her neck causing a moan to escape her lips, “mm teasing me already?” Aric nodded, “you do such a good job of teasing me thought I'd try the glove on and see how it fits.” She draped her arms around his neck pulling him close kissing him hard as she rubbed against him hearing him groan between the kiss. “Oh but I think I play the game so much better Aric.”

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you   
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm Winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh

Aric pulled her close against his chest trying to keep his composure. His mind drifting to that day back on Ord Mantell over a year ago. He felt he lost everything his rank his promotion all because Tavos and his band of traitors chose him to turn into a scapegoat. However as he now thought about it he really didn't lose anything he gained a lover, a partner, his wife and maybe the mother of his kits. Sky-la looked up at him realizing he had drifted off in a trance, “where is your mind running off too?” Aric grinned, “just reminds me I have to thank Tavis for his defection because if you think about it he's the whole reason I have you as my wife now.” A small tear rolled down her cheek as Jorgan brushed it away, “did I say something wrong?” She shook her head, “No just realizing the same thing if they hadn't defected would we be standing here now?”

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around  
Through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm, and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for   
you 

Sky-la backed away from his embrace walking out of the room heading to her quarters. Tanno looked just as confused as anyone, “what you do Aric?” Aric shook his head, “I didn't do a damn thing I guess this parties over.” Tanno frowned, “lovely and I had a library of songs I was gonna play.” Aric thanked everyone for coming as he closed the ship door behind them. He loosened his tie realizing the song was still playing in the background. Aric caught himself singing the song which drew Sky-la out of the Captain's room. “You never told me you could sing Aric.” Aric blushed as he sat down on the sofa removing his tie and unbuttoned his tux vest, “wow that's much better I hate suits just so stuffy in them prefer something a little more breathable.” Sky-la nodded as she sat down beside him on the Sofa, “I know what you mean this dress is causing me all kinds of issues and I can't get to the zipper in the back.” Aric looked at her, “sit forward I'll get it unzipped for you thing looked a bit too tight as it was any way thought you were gonna faint on me.” Sky-la sat forward as she felt his hands pull down the zipper on her dress causing her to shiver from his touch. Aric blushed as he sat back looking at her, “why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden I've seen you naked on more occasions than I can count on one hand.” She got up stretching finally free to breathe, “maybe it's because were man and wife now.” Aric thought about it before nodding, “Sir have you decided about the honeymoon arrangements?” Sky-la sighed knowing old habits would die hard, “Aric when were on duty sure Sir is great and all but I am your Wife now Sky-la or Sky works just as well.” Aric nodded, “all apologize you know it will take getting used to Sky.” She grinned, “Just like being referred to as Captain Sky-la Jorgan will be hard for me to get used to more probably signing my name on missions docs.” Aric pulled her down on the sofa kissing her hard, “six months ago already had plans to make you Mrs. Jorgan.” She smiled wrapping her fingers into his her black fur meshing into his they almost looked like they were apart of each other, “I wanted to wait until tomorrow morning to tell you but tonight's as good as any.” Aric eyed her questionable, “Well don't leave me in suspense what is it?” She stood up picking up the hem of her dress as she walked into their quarters, “well come on I doubt I will make it back in these heels.” Aric stood entering their bedroom finding Sky-la sitting on the bed holding something in her hands, “I found out a little over 2 weeks ago on Corellia.” She handed Aric the small holo image, “believe you me I was worried about what you're reactions would be.” Aric looked over the small holo image it was a sonogram, “are you telling me..your pregnant?” Sky-la nodded, “yes, I was surprised myself we've only been sleeping together 3 months didn't think it would happen so fast.” Aric grinned kissing her softly, “make this 100% total the best day of my entire life!” Aric rested his forehead against hers, “so were a month along now eight more months and will have our little Kit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song "John Legend - All of Me" was used I thought this fit perfectly for my Trooper and Aric's wedding song let me know what you think chapters coming in the future just don't wanna bombard everyone with so much. Feedback good or bad is great Please and thanks!


	3. The Mission on Ziost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky-la's Crew is asked to take on a mission in Ziost to help Governor Saresh. What is this mission and how will it impact the crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not gotten to Ziost on any of my toons so please don't say hey that's not what happens etc I mean you can but just saying all I've gotten up to is Corellia with my trooper.

All the celebration was short lived they knew it would happen that way they now had a mission on Ziost. All of Havoc Squad was on board as Aric pulled them into atmo above Ziost, “I don't like this sir not one bit.” Sky-la nodded agreeing with her husband, “for once I have to agree with you something seems too fishy and Garza's hiding something.” Elara entered the room saluting, “Sir General Garza on Holo for you debriefing about the mission.” Sky-la sighed the last person she wanted to speak with was Garza at that moment, “well I better go face the music see what we have in store for ourselves.” She leaned over pressing the silver button on the console, “Captain Jorgan reporting Sir what's the mission?” Garza nodded, “Sorry Captain I forgot that you and Aric got married over a month ago Governor Saresh asked for your team personally.” Sky-la nodded trying to keep herself at full attention, “what's the mission objective is there any casualties?” Garza shook her head, “no Captain she's on a mission of diplomatic proportions think of this more of playing bodyguard than anything else.” Sky-la nodded saluting, “See you soon Captain.” The com channel went silent as Sky-la let out a sigh as she also felt herself about to upchuck dinner, “ugh no one better be in the fresher.” Sky-la ran down to the fresher barely making the sink as her dinner went everywhere. Tanno was standing in shock a towel hanging lazily around his waist, “Uck Captain thanks just throw up all over me now.” She sighed gulping back as she hurled again making it into the sink this time, “sorry Tanno I haven't been feeling very well.” Tanno made a face, “I am getting out of here before I start upchucking as well yo Aric your wife needs assistance.” She heard heavy footsteps as Aric and Elara both showed up outside the fresher, “Elara you don't wanna be here none of you do..” She hurled again mostly this time plan vomit she had to throw up everything she had eaten. Elara frowned, “must be that stomach bug that's going around Sir I can give you something to remedy it for the time being.” Aric wanted to say something but stopped, “Sir why don't you get to bed I'll debrief they crew and let Elara give you something for nausea.” She just nodded as she washed out the sink clearing it off throw up as she washed her face. Elara waited in the med bay putting together a home remedy she knew of as a child. Sky-la entered the med bay sitting down on the bed, “maybe something to help me sleep as well I want to be well rested before tomorrow.” Elara nodded sticking Sky-la in the arm with a stim she had been working on, “it's safe and you should be heading back to your room sir before the medication puts you to sleep.” Sky-la wonders what she meant by safe but ignored it as she decided it was best to head to bed a rest is what she needed.

Morning came quick as Sky-la felt Aric shake her awake, “Sir time to get up we have to meet Governor Saresh in just little over thirty minutes.” She went to sit up as she felt nausea hit her hard, “If this kid would stop making me want to hurl every few minutes that would be great.” Aric smiled kissing her softly as he rested his hands on her stomach, “seven more months you can make it Sky.” She nodded kissing him before getting out of bed throwing her Havoc Squad uniform on. Aric was still in his sweat pants and was bare chested, “for crying out loud put some clothes on Aric you're making me horny.” Aric laughed leaving her quarters and going to his to change into his squad gear. Everyone was in the new black and red Havoc Squad uniforms Aric hand picked during their last supply run. No one objected to it and Tanno actually couldn't stop talking about how much he loved it. “OK, Vik we get it you love the new uniform shut up!” Elara was fuming she and Tanno hardly got along and he knew he could push her buttons, “it happens to really look great on you to Elara maybe after this mission I can take you to a little place I know on the outer rim.” Elara rolled her eyes, “Please not if you were the last man in this Galaxy would I go out with you.” Tanno laughed, “hey can't blame a man for trying.” Elara glared at him about to say more words, “Ok enough you two need to act professionally when we get down there you can go back to being sexually frustrated at each other later.” Elara looked rather shocked as her face turned a bright red, “Oh...I see Elara is turning a nice shade of red.” Tanno grinned as Elara punched him right in the arm, “say one more word Vik and I will have you written up for..” Aric entered the room, “you heard the Captain keep that in check we got a diplomatic mission and I'd like to get this over with sooner than later.”

The planet surface was dense not much was going on except for war and debating that didn't seem to be getting anywhere. “Ah, Captain Jorgan I'm so glad you arrived I have a meeting with the Governor here I am sure we can get him on our side.” Aric growled very unsettledly this woman rubbed him the wrong way, “Will keep our eyes on you the whole meeting Governor you can count on Havoc Squad.” Governor Saresh nodded, “till the meeting why don't you and your team relax I have you and Aric in a nice suite also have a room prepared for the rest of your team.” Sky-la nodded saluting as she excused herself the meeting was in over five hours she hoped she might get a few minutes to cat nap. Aric followed his wife closely he was worried about her especially being pregnant and the mission they were on, “Sky wait.” Sky-la looked up smiling before she entered their suite, “Something you want Lt?” He nodded, “thought I'd accompany you for that nap you look exhausted.” She grinned grabbing him by the chest pulling him against her kissing hard, “I'd prefer something a little more than a “nap”.” Aric grinned kissing her back as he pushed open the door, “I think we can arrange that.” 

The sun set across Ziost as Aric stirred grinning finding Sky-la still curled up against his chest, “Sky...wake up got ten minutes to be ready.” She groaned looking up at him, “still feel so tired but I guess duty calls.” He nodded getting out of bed grabbing his gear putting it on, “wonder how long you're going to be able to wear that uniform.” Sky-la looked at him as she put on hers, “I think I have a few more months before then.” He nodded leaving her to finish dressing as he left their suite going to grab the others. She sighed, “us having to play bodyguard I didn't sign up for ops like this.” She matted down her hair as she walked out of the room heading to meet the others. Governor Saresh was already waiting. “Ah good you all look so well rested shall we get going?” Sky-la nodded as she escorted Governor Saresh to the meeting. They stopped outside the building as Saresh nodded to the man standing guard, “here on a diplomatic mission I am expected.” The guard nodded letting Saresh and the other's through Aric was starting to feel uneasy about this.

Inside the building, there was an Imperial Governor who also had his team of bodyguards. Aric groaned yes this was what his uneasy feeling was about this was a diplomatic meeting with an Imperial. Saresh took her seat motioning for Havoc Squad to stand behind her, “do forgive my lateness but have you thought about my offer?” Sky-la looked confused at Saresh wanting to ask what offer but kept quiet as she gave her team a worried glance. Aric nodded at her trying to give a reassuring look to his wife that they were all here with her. The Imperial Governor nodded, “Yes, sounds like a decent offer we've decided to agree to it.” Saresh grinned, “thank you Governor Vespin I will have our offer in the agreement made tomorrow morning.” Vespin nodded, “good this discretion against the emperor will be over quickly will be leaving tomorrow morning.” Sky-la let out a sigh of relief as Saresh stood, “well that went pretty well I think you all have the rest of the night off tomorrow will re connive,” Aric was the first one to leave the building he sighed taking a much-needed breath. “Aric what was that all about?” Sky-la stood looking at her husband. He only shook his head, “something is fishy here and I don't like it one bit she's got something up her sleeve.” She herself had seen first hand what the senators were doing and it disgusted her, “Once this mission is over I think were all due to a long vacation from this.” Aric lets a grin come to his lips as he pulled Sky-la against him, “Yes, will be nice since we got a little...” Elara bypassed them, “Oh sorry excuse me, Sir, I think I am going to turn in early tonight if you need me.” Sky-la blushed snuggling close to Aric, “Elara enjoy your time off Aric and I won't be needing anyone for the night.” Tanno walked passed them grinning, “Hey Elara wait up I am not done from earlier!” Aric rolled his eyes, “Didn't think it was possible that anyone other then Balkar could rub me wrong.” Sky-la laughed kissing Aric hard tugging at his waist, “I could be rubbing something right now.” He groaned kissing her hard, “You could but then we'd be causing a scene.” Her deep blue eyes scanning his they were never the ones to show to much PDA. Sky-la grabbed Aric's hand as she hurried them back to their suite. 

The sun dipped into the horizon line as Sky-la looked out their room window it was pretty beautiful so much she felt she misses out on. Aric had left the fresher walking up behind her his hands draping at her waist, “you still in that thing.” Sky-la grinned, “I am too exhausted to even take this uniform off Aric,” turning she noticed he was just in a towel that was lazily hanging on his waist. Her hands grabbing at the towel removing it from his waist as she stroked him softly. He groaned his hips bucking at her touch, “no fair.” Sky-la giggled as Aric laid kisses on her neck his hands working over her uniform unclasping her lower half. “You're getting good that only took you five minutes this time.” He moaned hungrily slipping his tongue into her mouth as he tossed the rest of her uniform on the floor picking her up into his arms. Her arms draped around his neck as he laid her easily on the bed kissing down from her lips to the curves of her breasts, “I tell you how beautiful you looked today?” Sky-la nodded running her fingers through his fur, “Yes, you always do every morning we wake and every night before bed.” Aric shifted his weight off her as he removed her panties sliding them down her slender legs. She moaned softly as Aric pressed himself against her, “I haven't even entered you yet you're already moaning.” She dug her claws into his back trying to pull him closer to her, “I know how massive you are just thinking about you inside me has that effect.” He nodded pulling away from her, “turn on your stomach.” Sky-la looked up at him questionably but she did as he instructed he had such a demanding voice and it aroused her. Aric moved off the bed pulling her to the edge as he situated her legs so that he could enter her. A loud gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her up back against him his hands cupping her breasts as he laid kisses on her neck. She whimpered as he thrust deeper inside her she turned her head catching his lips with hers. His hands firmly grasped her waist as he drove harder his claws digging into her hips


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the meeting with the imperial governor the planet gets attacked. Aric and Sky-la end up losing something very important to them.

It was morning yet again Sky-la woke to find Aric with his head between her breasts sleeping peacefully. She almost wished she had a camera Aric always told her that her boobs could work for a great pillow for him. There was a low purring coming from him it always excited her to hear him purr in his sleep. They were both Cathar of course purring wasn't something you really talked about or shared Cathar only purred when they were happy or excited. In Aric's case, she remembered 3 months ago when they started to share a bed together he always purred in his sleep. Sky-la grinned rubbing the fur behind his ear which was an arousal spot on him. He purred louder groaning as his hips bucked up against her, “mm... not the way to wake me up without consequence.” She laid back putting her hands up in protest, “who said I wasn't prepared for the consequences?” He smiled opening his green eyes glaring down at her, “wait what time is it?” She sighed grabbing her watch on the night stand, “it's a quarter to eight we have some time.” Aric shook his head getting off her as he sat up, “If this would be any other day I wouldn't miss the opportunity but Saresh.” Sky-la nodded getting out of bed fishing for her uniform that still sat in the corner, “We better get the others together then I still have that bad feeling.” Aric nodded halfway dressed as he slipped on his chest piece a large boom sound with cries of fear and pain. Sky-la looked outside, “Aric! Get Havoc Squad on the double we got trouble!” She didn't have to tell him twice he was already down the hallway, “Havoc Squad front and center we got some trouble outside let's move!” Everyone had poured out of the building Havoc Squad hurrying to help those that were hit by the bombs. “Where is it coming from?” Sky-la followed the sound it was the emperor he was firing from his vessel he was on the verge of destroying Ziost. Sky-la ran back down, “Aric get all the wounded to evac shuttle we need to get everyone off planet now!”

Havoc Squad gathered up the wounded as one of the women was crying, “my daughter I left her inside please I won't leave my baby.” Sky-la looked at her, “which building ma'am I'll go get her she'll be safe I promise.” The young women pointed to the far building that still stood debris of other buildings falling around it. Sky-la took one last look at her team as she hurried to quicken her step as she entered the building. Aric had just come with his own rescue of four small children, “Ok that is everyone gets them to the shuttle Vik...Elara where is the Captain?” Tanno only shrugged as he hurried the wounded and the people along to the shuttle. One woman stood waiting, “Sir she went to get my baby girl she's down over there.” A large bomb fell landing feet away from the building she pointed to, “Elara get this woman aboard we haven't got much time I'm going to get the Captain.” Elara nodded pleading with the women, “Ma'am the Captain promised your daughter will be safe she will bring her back.” 

Sky-la hurried up the steps finding the young Twi'lek child crying and scared, “Hey there little one your mother sent me.” The young girl looked frightened, “I want my mamma scary boom booms outside.” Sky-la kneeled by the little girl, “I know we're going to get you away from the boom booms ok I promise you'll be safe.” The girl nodded as she went into Sky-la's arms hugging her tightly to her Sky-la turned to leave the room a bomb hit as she ducked down shielding the child from the blast. Outside Aric saw the bomb hit the building his heart skipped into his chest, “NO! NO!” He hurried up into the building not giving time for the smoke to settle. “Sky-la are you here please tell me you're alive damn it!” Sky-la choked back looking down at the small child she was ok scared but safe. “See I told you everything would be alright. The young girl snuggled close to her as Sky-la made her way down the bomb distorted her hearing for a moment as she caught Aric's eyes. He looked at her the fear welling up as he noticed the young child in her arms, “we have to get going not much time left.” Sky-la pointed to her ears as he gave a nod pulling her along with the child as another bomb cascaded into the building demolishing it. Aric pulled the young child to his chest as he pulled Sky-la the rest of the way Tanno waiting with the last shuttle, “Hurry up the last shuttle!” Aric put the little girl in as she noticed her mother sitting in the corner. “Cena oh my baby thank God!,” the women hugged her daughter tightly as Aric helped Sky-la into the shuttle. Tanno took one last look as he closed the door giving the pilot the go ahead, “damn it all no rest for Havoc Squad huh?” Aric shook his head holding Sky-la tightly to him, “Aric you're going to crush the wind out of me.” He laughed softly kissing her, “you scared the life out of me never do that again.” The mother looked on her daughter's rescuers, “thank you so much you don't know what this means to me she's my whole life since her father passed away.” Aric grinned resting his hand on Sky-la's stomach, “No thank you needed Ma'am we only live to serve the people of the republic.”

Tanno looked over at Aric before looking out the window into space Ziost nothing but a burning ball of mush, “we made it just in time looks like Havoc Squad isn't done.” Aric nodded sitting back shutting his eyes, “were not done by a long shot.” On reaching the space station all the wounded and families were looked at by Republic medical teams some were even offered homes on Coruscant and other Republic home worlds for the time being. General Garza and Governor Saresh hailing their republic hero's on a smooth and graceful rescue, “You all did well I am proud of you Havoc Squad I wasn't aware that the Emperor knew of this arrangement, however.” General Garza looked over at the Governor, “Governor what did you actually offer them in return for their agreement?” Saresh coughed, “well as you know they requested the General which you all refused to give up I took the liberty of returning him.” Aric growled, “you did what and the senate agreed to this stupidity?” General Garza glared at him, “Aric Jorgan you will not use that tone with the Governor!” Aric regained his composure, “I apologize General.” She nodded, “he does have a point though Saresh you risked innocent lives for this transaction and the lives of Havoc Squad.” A few military higher ups had shown up at the space station, “General Garza Governor Saresh...your under arrest for treason against the republic.” Aric noticed one of the men to be his old CO, “General Vander what is all this about?” General Vander nodded, “don't worry Havoc Squad is to be commended for their rescue act which could all have been avoided had not Garza and Saresh not kept details from us.” General Garza opened her mouth to say something, “with all due respect Vander I was not aware of these plans.” General Vander crossed his arms, “Aware or not Garza you both risked the lives of Havoc and the lives of innocent people.” Sky-la watched as General Vander had them escorted out of the space station, “Well Havoc Squad let's head back to the ship debriefing tomorrow 700 hours!”

Everything on the ship was quiet for the most part Elara was reading while Tanno and Yuun were playing pazaak. Aric and 4X were discussion the new mission assignment that came in from General Vander himself. Sky-la had been asleep in the captain's quarters it was a stressful day and almost being blown to bits didn't help much either. Sky-la yawned sitting up as she felt something different felt a wetness between her legs. She sat up in bed noticing that the sheets were bloody, “Aric! Please come in here.” Aric heard her cries as he hurried to the bedroom Elara and the other's followed standing behind him. There in the middle of the floor, Sky-la stood her whole lower half was covered in blood, “Aric..something is wrong defiantly wrong.” Aric let out a panicked growl, “is the baby...is our baby hurt?” Elara and the other's looked at Jorgan, “wait the captains pregnant!” Elara snapped out of her trance, “Aric get her to the med bay at once Tanno get us a course back to Coruscant quickly!” Tanno nodded as him and 4X headed to the cockpit setting the course for Coruscant. Sky-la was sure she could walk but every time she moved she bled more. Aric shook his head, “don't let me carry you!” he picked her up into his arms carrying her to the med bay. Elara looked worried, “strip her gear please.” Aric nodded helping Sky-la off with her gear blood gushing with each movement she did. Part of him wanted to weep to scream but maybe the baby was ok. Elara looked over at Aric, “sorry this med bay is just too small for you to be waiting here I'll get you when I'm done.” Aric wanted to growl in defense but she was right he couldn't help Sky-la if he was in her way. He left the med bay heading to their quarters to clean up there was blood everywhere. His heart sank when he noticed small dark clots meshed into the fabric of their sheets. He tried not to think about it as he threw the sheets into the washer returning to remake their bed putting new sheets down and laying out a new uniform for her. 

Elara looked down at Sky-la as she let out a sad sigh, “Sky-la... you lost the baby.” Sky-la sat up feeling pain in her gut, “Elara check again please you can't be right!” Elara shook her head, “Sky-la you've lost a lot of blood we have to get you to Coruscant so they can take care of you properly I am sorry.” Sky-la cried out, “No... God just No! Aric...Aric!” Aric hurried back to the med bay finding his wife tears filled her eyes as she choked back a sob, “the baby our baby.” He shook his head as he looked at Elara, “I'm Sorry Aric I couldn't have done anything to save your...son she must have miscarried a few hours after we got on the ship.” Sky-la looked up at Elara, “a son we were going to have a son!” Aric couldn't hold back his tears anymore as he hugged her softly, “I am so sorry this is all my fault!” Elara held back a tear as she left the room to leave them there privacy. Tanno hurried to the med bay finding Aric curled up with Sky-la in the med bed, “Aric...erm were docked at Coruscant you want any help?” Aric only shook his head resting his hand on Sky-la's she was cradling her stomach, “No will manage...thank you for caring Tanno.” Tanno nodded dismissing himself finding Elara crying softly to herself in the fresher, “oh now your crying?” Elara brushed a tear from her face, “Oh Tanno go away you wouldn't understand!” Tanno crunched down on his Knees looking up at her making her look at him, “I know I ain't always so sentimental but give me a break here.” Elara looked at him rolling her eyes as Tanno pressed his lips to hers. His face was rough against her's as she pressed her lips firmly against his own slipping her tongue inside. The emotions on the ship were all filled with sorrow that day.

Everyone had waited outside the med bay for the ok to see Sky-la. Aric was allowed to go in first being the father of the baby. “What do you think they will do now that's a lot...” Aric came out rolling Sky-la in a wheelchair, “you all still here I thought I told you guys to go do something” Elara shook her head, “were all family here we were all upset about the news Aric no need for you and Sky-la to take on this burned.” Aric sighed, “the doctor...well we are going to bury our son.” Sky-la looked up at him cradling a small object in her hands, “Skye were going to bury Skye...Aric.” Aric cringed he couldn't keep his emotions in check, “I know Sky-la hun I just I can't...” It had been a nice little funeral as they laid their son to rest in the senate gardens. After everyone had gone their separate ways Aric pulled Sky-la into his lap still sitting near the small grave marker. “You know we can always try again..” Aric bit his lip as he realized it might have been said to soon. Sky-la looked up at him, “yes, but the doctor says I need three months to heal I hope you can deal with that?” Aric nodded grinning trying to make light, “as long as you still can offer me those amazing hand and blow jobs I'll be fine.” From the seven hours of torment Sky-la finally smiled, “you have a promise...Skye, I am so sorry that daddy and I have to leave you now.” Aric held back a tear as he heard Sky-la say, daddy, “...will be back some day son I promise.”


	5. Forever Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky-la leaves to meet Darth Marr and to face the Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter sorry about this the next part should be much longer

It had been one month since Sky-la miscarried their son Skye and they were on another Mission Darth Marr had requested Sky-la personally. “I don't have a great feeling about this it's only a month after we lost Skye can't he request someone else?” Sky-la shook her head, “Aric this will be different this time I promise I need you to trust me.” He groaned, “fine but after this mission, I am putting my foot down I am not having anything bad happen to you!” Aric watched as his wife turned getting into the elevator pulling him in for one last kiss, “this will be over before you know it then will go back home and start making babies again. ”Aric's weakness since their miscarriage wanting her to have his kits, “Well it better be over soon don't let Darth Marr keep you too long.” The elevator doors closed as Aric turned heading back to their ship the feeling of uneasiness like on Ziost crept into his heart. Aric hurried back to the cockpit sitting down keeping a close eye on the com channel. “She'll call me soon very soon.” 

The hours slipped past and the com channel did come to life, “Aric..Aric can you read me?” Aric perked up looking at the com channel, “Sir hear you loud and clear ready to come home?” She shook her head, “No Aric I need you to get out of here don't worry me and Darth Marr won't be that far behind.” Aric growled, “No sir I am coming in there to get you.” Sky-la shook her head, “No Aric this is a direct order get out of here! I promise I won't be far behind.” Aric was never the one to disobey an order but he seriously didn't want to leave her behind, “Alright Captain but I am coming back with Republic ships!” His heart ached something in him told him this was the last he'd ever hear from her again.


	6. 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron takes Sky-la to meet a contact from Havoc Squad how will the reunion go when Sky-la finds out it's her husband

(5 years later)

Sky-la and Theron both left the ship the place was all Marshes and wasn't much to Sky-la's liking, “who are we meeting again?” Theron pointed up the hill, “should be just over this small ridge.” There was someone nestled down in the bushes ahead of them, “wait hold your fire! Is that you sir?! Is that really you?” Sky-la heard the familiar voice it was Aric her husband after all these years she had found him. Aric stood up from the grass area he was standing as his troops surrounded him, “It's good to see you again sir.” Sky-la ran up into her husband's arms hugging him tightly, “Aric drop the formalities I am your wife, not your CO.” Aric held back the tears as he held onto his wife holding on a little too tightly, “ forgive me been a widower for 5 years it's a lot to take in.” Aric let his wife down looking at her trying to make sure she was really there, “let's get you guys to camp before..” It was already too late they were spotted, “Kendra takes the others south Theron you take the east you ready to show them how Havoc squad does it?” Sky-la smiled happily to be back by her husband's side as they ran into the fray of battle. The spray of gunfire filled the air above them You're the light, you're the night. Sky-la hurried after her husband to catch up as he got down into a crouching position. “There are two up ahead watch my six will you?” Sky-la nodded removing her blaster cannon from her back as she watched behind them. You're the color of my blood You're the cure, you're the pain. There were two shots fired from Aric's sniper rifle as the two zurek's fell to their death's down the waterfall. Aric turned looking at her his eyes gazing to her perfectly round ass. You're the only thing I wanna touch. Never knew that it could mean so much, so much. “Sky let's move out, “Aric stood grabbing her hand as they both ran down the path heading back to camp catching each others breath for a moment.

“Sir everyone's made it back to camp thing is we don't have much food for the exiles all we can offer is shelter.” Aric nodded at Kendra, “well make sure everyone's rested up for tomorrow we're moving out.” Kendra nodded saluting before dismissing herself, “you know she reminds me a lot of you.” Sky-la frowned, “Is that so were you and her...” Aric quickly shook his head, “no there was never anyone else I never gave up on you five years and four months you've been gone.” You're the fear, I don't care. Sky-la pulled Aric close to her not wanting to let him go again, “Aric I am so sorry that you had to go through all this.” Cause I've never been so high follow me to the dark. Aric grabbed Sky-la by the hand taking her to a small fire outside by his tent, “Where have you been all this time?” Sky-la sighed, “I was trapped in Carbonite for all those 5 years.” Aric sat down as he looked up at her, “so it seems like I was the only one that lost any sleep.” Let me take you past our satellites you can see the world you brought to life, to life. “Aric I had nightmares dreams that everyone died even you.” Aric stood up coming to her side as he grabbed her chin making her look into his eyes, “I am here and they were just nightmares I won't ever leave you again.” Sky-la looked into his eyes as his lips met hers, “looks like will both be able to get to sleep tonight.” Aric grinned wrapping his arms around her waist, “yes will sleep eventually.”

Sky-la began to cry as Aric pulled back looking at his wife, “Sky what's the matter, love?” Sky-la looked into his eyes, “I keep thinking this is a dream and I will wake up and you'll be gone.” Aric nodded feeling the same, “I know how I can remedy that.” Aric picked Sky-la up in his arms as he carried her into his tent placing her down on his soft bedding. She looked around it wasn't much and it wasn't what she'd expect their first night reunited to be like. Love me like you do, touch me like you, what are you waiting for? Aric looked at his wife lovingly he wanted to keep her in this time forever with no more wars no more pain no more suffering. Sky-la unlatched her armor it was no different than the armor she always wore. Aric followed suit removing his uniform as well only leaving in his boxers as he curled into bed beside her. She was in the midst of removing her panties and bra when Aric stopped her, “what happened...” Sky-la had almost all forgotten about the Lightsaber she had taken right through the stomach as Aric felt the scar, “Who did this to you!” Aric growled through tears, “doesn't that hurt I mean a lightsaber to the stomach.” She shook her head, “I promise I will tell you all about it in time Aric I just want us to lay as husband and wife right now.” He nodded slipping off the black silky bra from her shoulders as he kissed down her neck in the dip of her breasts. A moan escaped her lips as Aric meshed his mouth with her's their tongues clashing together. Sky-la tugged at Aric's boxers as he allowed her to free them down his waist. It had truly been so long he felt her claws trace his cock as he moaned tracing his teeth against her neck before he nipped her softly. Fading in, Fading out, On the edge of paradise. Sky-la moaned as Aric pulled her panties off sliding them down her delicate legs as he pulled her on top of him. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find Her fur felt warm and welcoming as Sky-la situated herself sliding onto his cock causing him to purr excitedly. She laughed smiling down at him, “must have you really excited to get you to purr like that Aric. He frowned, “you know that I still don't want anyone to know I do that it's embarrassing.” She leaned down kissing him passionately whispering into his ear which made him only purr louder. His face flushed red with embarrassment as he rolled them over getting on top of her. She leaned up running her tongue against his cheek purring as Aric looked down on her. He felt the heat rise off her body as he carefully took his time entering inside her. He felt her tight and completely wet he was expecting her to be wet but not as tight as like the first time they made love. Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire. Aric held her close as he took care with each thrust as he wanted to make sure he felt every inch of her five years was too long just too long. Sky-la extracted her claws digging her claws into his back moaning and arching against him. She pulled him closer but he only protested, “we have all the time in the world just lay back and enjoy it while we can tonight.” Yeah, I'll let you set the pace Cause I'm not thinking straight, My head spinning around I can't see clear no more. She kissed him as she moaned with each thrust still demanding more still wanting him deeper inside her to know that she'd never lose him again. The morning light shined through Aric's tent as he stirred still finding Sky-la curled up on his chest. He was happy it wasn't a dream maybe they could finally pick up where they left off. “Sky love it's time to wake up time for us to face the real world for today.” It would be time for sweeter reunions and maybe and even happily ever after.


	7. 2 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two months later from Sky-la getting back with Jorgan to having a mission get botched up due to Kaliyo and Jorgan not being able to work with each other. Scorpio relays some information to SKy-la that leaves her questioning certain events

2 month later

“No! I don't want to hear any excuses you both failed me how do we expect to get anything done here if you two can't work together.” Sky-la was angry beyond belief Kaliyo had disobeyed a direct order not to follow and just made more of a mess. “Wait so your not happy I brought Captain Killjoy back home alive to you?” Sky-la shook her head, “Kaliyo you jeopardizes this mission for your own selfish gain you got five of Jorgan's best men killed out there!” She shook her head, “next time you just want me to leave him out there to die that can be arranged you know.” Theron and Lara had left the room so Sky-la could properly punish Kaliyo, “No, I'm glad you brought my husband back home to me safe but do not disobey my orders again you hear me?” Kaliyo nodded turning to walk away from Sky-la, “sure thing boss unless it's to keep Captain Killjoy from dying huh?” Sky-la nodded slightly, “take this thing to Theron see what he can do with it.” She sighed looking at the five encased tombs in front of her realizing she was holding her breath as she started to cry. Aric was watching from his spot as he came into the room taking Sky-la into his arms, “this isn't your fault.” She pushed him away, “no your right this is both you and Kaliyo's now I have to set up a whole new plan.” Aric looked hurt his wife had really changed something about her since those five years away were changed. She felt how hurt he was she couldn't explain it, “Aric I'm sorry I guess it's been a stressful day..will I see you tonight?” Aric nodded still a bit concerned, “Yes, I got to arrange some things but I'll try to make it home early tonight if I can.” Sky-la sighed, “I am sorry about your team Aric I didn't want this to happen you know this.” He nodded, “like I said it wasn't your fault I do have to admit I did act carelessly if I had just let Kaliyo do what she was doing.” Theron entered the room, “sorry excuse the interruption but Scorpio needs you in the debriefing room, Captain.” Sky-la gave her husband a tight hug, “tell the others I said Hi for me.”

“You wonder why you could feel your husband's emotions and pains Outlander?” She sighed of all days why was he bothering her now, “why do you even care so much?” The Ghostly figure of the Emperor grins, “You should speak to Satele Shan she keeps things from you ask Theron.” Sky-la sighed realizing everyone in the room was giving her an odd look, “anyway Scorpio you wanted to talk to me about something?” Scorpio nodded, “Yes, Outlander the device that Kaliyo brought back is very important technology could help us in the long run.” Sky-la nodded, “all was not in vain I am glad anything else you have to report?” Scorpio looked at the others, “I do but I would like to do this in private Outlander.” Sky-la looked at her crew as they both nodded dismissing themselves they knew when Scorpio wanted to speak to Sky-la in private it was for her ears alone. “It glows the brightest inside you holds the key to the Eternal Empire.” She groaned brushing off the Emperor, “stop talking to me old man!” Scorpio looked confused, “are you, alright Outlander? I believe this pregnancy is putting some strain on you.” Sky-la looked at her shocked, “Pregnant? Scorpio that's impossible and you know it remember Arcann stabbed me with a lightsaber months back.” Scorpio nodded, “Yes, Outlander but do you recall the Emperor healed you as well this means your womb, organs everything was healed. Sky-la sat down at the debriefing table, “I need this confirmed though you never fail your observations Scorpio.” She nodded, “yes, Outlander would you like for me to send in the medical droid?” Sky-la shook her head, “I will head to the med bay now just...I lost a child so many years ago before I couldn't face that again.” The Emperor appeared beside her, “this will be hard on you Outlander harder than anything in the galaxy that you will come to face.” Scorpio dismissed herself heading to work on the object that Kaliyo had brought them. Sky-la looked at the Emperor, “if you know what's going to happen tell me!” The Emperor shook his head, “You know I can't tell you things out right you have to find them out yourself.”


	8. Tuned to the Force?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky-la is so sure that Theron is the father because her child is force sensitive. However, it seems the force sensitive one is not Theron who could it possibly be

Medbay

Sky-la sat on the medbay as the droid looked her over, “Well have you confirmed what Scorpio has told me?” The droid looked up from the scan, “It's unusual Outlander but yes your child is healthy and well two months by my reading.” She let out the breath that she'd be holding for ten minutes, “are you sure the child's alright C2?” He nodded again, “yes, Outlander child is growing well actually by my readings as well your child is force sensitive.” Sky-la looked at him weirdly, “not possible neither me nor the father...” She bit her lip, “C2 can you go out and find Theron for me please I need to speak with him.” C2 nodded, “where should I tell him to meet you, Master?” Sky-la stood up rearranging herself, “tell him our place he should know what that means.” C2 disappeared from the room leaving Sky-la wondering what to do. Theron had been her shoulder during that time before she found her husband again. He had been more than that she needed to feel alive again and he didn't turn her away. 

Balcony of Ship

Theron stepped outside finding Sky-la leaning over looking down on the city below, “I was told you wanted to see me..” She looked up as Theron had a worried look in his eyes, “Not that Theron you know that me and Aric..” Theron shushed her, “Yes, I know don't worry it doesn't bother me I promise I got tough skin.” Sky-la nodded, “I asked you out here because...well the thing Scorpio wanted to tell me was that she felt I was pregnant.” Theron looked shocked, “How far along are you? I mean this could really jeopardize things.” She nodded, “I know C2 has informed me I am two months which only leaves one possible father.” Theron nodded, “of course Aric I mean just around that time.” She only shook her head, “no it's not possible the child is force sensitive.” Theron remembered back before they located Aric that he and Sky-la did share a bed together. “I don't really think that's possible so what are you asking me?” She sighed, “I..I need to know the truth it would break Aric's heart.” Theron walked up pulling her close in his arms, “I can see C2 here in just a few will set it straight alright?” Aric bypassed them as he looked out on the balcony Theron had his arms around her, “what pray tell is going on here Theron!” Theron looked at Aric, “this isn't what it looks like don't jump to conclusions old man.” Aric clinched his fists, “Oh no you have your arms around my wife so tell me what it doesn't look like.” “He betrays his feelings for you I told you love finds new love do you think I was joking child?” Sky-la wanted it clear out in the open, “Aric...we need to talk Theron if you could please.” Theron backed away, “I'll go to the med bay now come meet me in the debriefing room in twenty minutes.” Aric waited till Theron left before he came up to his wife anger filled him, “start talking because I want an answer.” Sky-la sat down on the bench, “you'll want to sit for this..” Aric growled, “no I think standing is just fine..start talking.” Sky-la cleared her throat, “after I was thawed out of the Carbonite by Theron we grew attached to each other.” She sighed holding back tears, “I didn't know what happened to you and I cried almost every night he was there when no one else was.” Sky-la stood pacing back and forth, “so Theron not only was my shoulder to cry on but became someone I needed psychically as well.” Aric was hurt his heart felt it was going to explode in his chest, “So I wait five years for you five years! you get thawed out of that Carbonite and bone the first man you see!” Sky-la didn't cry as she looked up at him, “I'm sorry I know I broke something I can't fix I should have told you but when I found you.” Theron returned smiling, “Captain it's not mine” as Theron gave Aric a quick nod before disappearing again. Aric looked more confused now than hurt, “Not his what's not his?” She looked even just as confused, “well that's impossible neither of us is force sensitive and I've only laid with you and Theron in that time frame.” Aric tried to rack his brain around what he was hearing, “tell me what's going on.”

Medbay

Aric returned to the Medbay with his wife, “C2 can you get a paternity done on me..for the Outlander's child.” The droid nodded taking a sample from Aric and analyzing it, “Yes, amazing Captain Jorgan you are the match for Sky-la's child.” The voice of the Emperor returned yet again, “talk to Satele Shan secrets of your past must be told.” Sky-la sighed she was happy but Aric had to be fumed at her. Aric nodded in thanks trying to keep himself together he was happy but he was still fumed at Sky-la. “Sky-la when you're done here to meet me in your quarters we need to talk.” She cringed at the we need to talk, “of course Aric I need to speak to Theron and I'll be there shortly,” He grabbed her arm, “I don't want you alone with him ever again.” Sky-la pulled away from him, “it's nothing like that I have to speak to him about talking to his mother I need answers.” Aric nodded, “It's about our child being force sensitive isn't it?” She saw the calmness in his eyes, “Yes, you know I never meant to betray our love Aric..I was weak I was stupid.” Aric pulled her hard against him, “I'm sorry Sky-la it was selfish of me to let you be denied some comfort and compassion.”

Debriefing Room

Theron sat with his feet prop up, “hmm who is it?” Theron turned catching Sky-la at the door, “Ah are you feeling better now?” Sky-la entered, “Yes, I am fine...I need a favor from you.” Theron was way ahead of her, “already spoke with her she wants to know if you'll come meet her on Tython.” Sky-la thought about it, “is that really wise with what's all going on I don't need them attacking a planet full of young Jedi's in training.” Theron nodded pulling up his holo again, “mother? Are you still there?” Satele was showing her age now maybe she was losing some well of the force inside her, “Theron yes Ah the Outlander so good to see you my son has told me you're carrying a lightling.” Sky-la looked up, “A lightling what does that mean?” Theron laughed, “it's the term they give to light sided children in the womb before they ever feel corruption.” She stood looking at the holo, “the Emperor told me that you knew why our child was in tuned with the force.” She sighed, “Yes, I guess it's time that you learn about who you truly are Outlander meet me on Makeb will discuss it there.” Theron shut off the transmission, “You know I was happy at first the thought of being a father.” Sky-la looked at him sadly, “sorry Theron maybe there is still a chance for you.” Theron nodded, “haha ya I'm not dead yet maybe after this whole war thing I'll find nice women to settle down with.”


	9. Sky-la and Aric's Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky-la and Aric share a moment about their relationship and child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be from different POV and either might be longer or shorter

Aric paced the floor he still couldn't figure out how their child was attuned to the force neither him nor Sky were force sensitive. The door opened as Aric looked up seeing Sky-la enter, “how did it go did you get the meeting with Satele?” She nodded stripping out of her robes placing them down on the chair beside her feeling Aric's hands go around her waist. “Aric...you still want to touch me after what I told you?” Aric bit his lip, “I hadn't totally been honest with you about Kendra..those five years you were gone she had been my crutch she knew there could be nothing more, however.” Sky-la sighed a bit jealous and angry but calmed herself, “I guess you needed a shoulder to cry on to I can't be mad that you took a lover Cathar oath or not.” The Cathar took their life mate oath seriously even till death they would not even look at another woman/man. Aric pulled her around looking into her eyes, “I understand if you want me to leave Sky..” Sky-la shook her head pulling him close kissing him hard, “this is supposed to be a happy occasion after all.” Aric nodded, “of course but I worry that will lose this baby too.” Sky-la felt something in her tell her the baby was too strong to die, “I can't tell you how I know but our child will make it.” Sky-la unlatched Aric's vest throwing it haphazardly to the floor going at his waist. Aric groaned softly helping Sky-la off with her panties and bra, “I've been needing this all day.” She nodded in agreement unlatching his leggings next as she noticed the huge bulge in his black pants. Her fingers traced the outlining of his cock hearing his breathing getting heavier and his cock responding to her touch. Aric quickly picked her up into his arms laying her down on their bed, “you sure about the baby?” Sky-la nodded helping him off with his pants, “you won't hurt the baby I promise.” He looked at his wife, “that's still unnerving you reading my mind like that.” She laid back thinking the same Aric traveled her body kissing from her collarbone down to her stomach. She shivered and arched against his touch running her fingers over the back of his head, “if you're going to be down there.” He grinned kissing further down coming to her entrance running his rough tongue against her lips causing her to purr loudly. She moaned breathing deeply, “Aric I need you inside me now.” He traveled back up her body as he shifted his already harden cock inside her.


	10. The Meeting with Satele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Master Satele Shan meets with the Outlanders and tells them of their fates how will each take what they are being told

Makeb Meeting with Satele

Master Satele sat in silence as Darth Marr returned from an important assignment, “Satele why the long face everything alright?” She looked up, “Yes, Marr I have the Outlander's coming to meet me trying to decide what to do and how to tell them.” Darth Marr crossed his arms, “I suppose that is a lot to tell them the Emperor has his hands in this I can feel it.” Satele nodded, “Yes, I sensed it myself as far as I know only one of the outlanders is pregnant with a lightling.” He looked shocked at her, “do you think the Emperor is going to hurt the child?” Satele shook her head, “no but the child will be an heir to his throne.” Darth Marr nodded, “I thought them to be rumors but are the Outlander's children of the Emperor?” Satele stood up feeling the force around her all eight of the outlanders were here, “it seems it is time.” Satele Shan walked down to the hanger watching as each one of them departed their ships, “Welcome all of you I am sure there are questions?” The two Jedi nodded coming to Satele's side, “yes, Master Satele and why are these other's here and the imperials?” Satele shook her head, “come all of you this affects all eight of you come to the council chambers.” The imperials looked upon the republic as Ry'dar spoke up, “we can be civil for the time being come on let's go.” All agreed following to where Satele sat. “Everyone sit this will be a lot to take in I also ask that you refrain from allowing the hate to cloud your mind.” The Smuggler Devon laughed, “refrain from allowing hate to cloud our minds? There is only four of us here that are even attuned in the force and I ain't one of em.” Darth Marr appeared, “all sit and listen to what Master Satele has to tell you.” Sky-la sighed sitting herself down on the floor other's following suit, “as I was informed one of you is carrying a lightling.” Sky-la looked up as the other females did as well, “I wanted to bring you all here because it reflects all of you.” Satele stood up, “you might think you are not force sensitive Devon but wasn't their times even you knew the outcome of your mission? What about you Ry'dar and C'laria?” Everyone became hushed even Devon, “I knew your mother's each of them came to me asking that I help you all, there they wanted to hide you away from your father.” All of them looked upon Satele Shan, “Master it had accrued to me why me and Allaria don't know who are parents are and can't remember them but.” Sky-la nodded, “I don't remember mine either does anyone else?” Everyone nodded their head, “there is a reason for that..I'm afraid your mother's asked me to force bind you.” Tevon knew what that meant, “it didn't work for all of us though it seems but why would our mother's do such a thing?” Darth Marr spoke, “because of who your father is your mother's wanted to hide you from him.” Satele nodded, “have you all wondered why the Emperor healed your wounds or can even speak through and to you?” Sven stood up, “Master Satele are you saying the Emperor is our...” Satele nodded again, “I was hoping that you all would live your lives never knowing of this die in your old ages but that wasn't what you were destined for.” Sky-la spoke, “so is my child the heir to the Emperor?” The others looked at her, “you're with a child as well?” Sky-la turned looking upon these people that she just found out where her brother's and sister's, “yes, did the Emperor do this to us?” Darth Marr shook his head, “no he's not powerful in that way he did heal the wounds that you all took by your brother's hand I don't think the Emperor would have known you'd all end up being with child.” Satele looked upon the males, “your companions are with child?” Ry'dar nodded, “Yes, Kaliyo is expecting our child she's not very happy about all this.” 

The Commons Room 

All sat quietly for a moment, “I always wanted a brother or sister but this is ridiculous.” Sky-la looked over at Tevon looking at his features he was human and she was Cathar, “I know what you mean this is a lot to take in.” Devon looked at his brother, “funny that your mother called you Tevon you'd think they did that on purpose.” Satele entered nodding, “It could have been so they all knew each other very well.” Sky-la bowed to Satele, “so are we what Tevon told us the Emperor's children?” Satele shook her head, “no not like that of Jedi Kira she and a few other's were children of parents who the Emperor was trying to turn.” Satele sat with them, “you are the children of him though meaning all of you are next in line to his Eternal Throne.” Devon smirked, “can't wait till Risha hears this her husband an Emperor.” Sky-la nodded, “I don't really like the sound of Empress Sky-la doesn't fit and I for one hate the thought he is our father.” They all bowed their heads in agreement, “what do we do can't something be done?” Satele nodded, “yes, overtime just because you're the children of the Emperor doesn't mean you have to be evil also I would like to provide you with your new weapons against your brother.” All of them stood up, “does that mean we can commune with the force like Tevon and them?” Satele nodded to Ry'dar, “yes, over time even you Ry'dar could manipulate the force all of you could become Jedi...or Sith if that is what you want.” Satele smiled, “I ask that you all bring your husband's and Wife's to stay for a few weeks we have much to talk about and I am sure they have questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know there is only one outlander I and my friend had theories of what would happen in this expansion I have not played from Hutt of the Cartel and up so bits and pieces I have added is from what I've seen in play thru. Again Yes I know there is only one Outlander but there is a lot of what if's that's what makes the star wars universe so amazing


	11. Outlander's Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlander's speak to their spouse's about the whole ordeal with Jedi Master Satele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to separate this into their own little chapters leave a comment if you think I still should

Outlander's Ships (Tevon)

It was a lot to take in for Tevon he finds that his wife Nadia is pregnant with their child and now that the man speaking to him in his head is his father. He sighed stepping back on the ship finding Nadia waiting for him with open arms, “Tevon lover what is the matter did you get the news you were expecting?” Tevon only shook his head kissing his wife softly, “no but I found out I have brothers and sisters. Nadia nodded, “So where are we off to then I know there is a lot we still have to cover.” Tevon nodded, “yes, but Master Satele is asking us to stay a few weeks to discuss our situation and speak with the mothers.” Nadia looked up in shock, “are the other's expecting children as well?” He nodded kissing her again, “yes, my four sisters are expecting children and my brother's wives have babies on the way.” 

Outlander's Ships (Allaria)

It was quiet on the ship as Allaria walked up the metal steps resting her hand on her stomach she was going to birth and heir to the eternal throne what did it mean for them? Doc smiled finding his wife distracted as he pulled her into his arms, “did you get the answers you wanted cupcake?” Allaria looked up, “oh well sort of more shock than anything else.” Doc nodded taking his wife to their quarters, “our baby is alright at least did Satele put your mind at ease?” She nodded, “of course Master Satele always does but the news was a bit too much for me I have siblings.” Doc was in the middle of removing his shirt, “you told me you didn't have any siblings now you do?” Allaria nodded, “Yes, there is eight of us all together we share a father but have different mother's.” Doc sat down with his wife as they discussed the details of the weeks ahead.

Outlander's Ships (Devon)

Risha was laying in the quarter's wondering what was taking her husband so long, “that man he's probably found a way to scheme someone out of their money.” The ship's doors opened as Risha smiled, “took you long enough I was beginning to worry that I had to come save your ass.” Devon grinned entering their bedroom, “Save me pah! I am the next in line to be Emperor after all.” Risha laughed, “you an Emperor even being my King is a little far fetched.” Devon pouted, “hey, don't insult your husband not my doing that my father is the Emperor.” Risha sat up, “you aren't kidding are you is that what this was all about with Satele?” Devon nodded stripping off his clothes getting it bed beside her, “yes and our kid will be one heck of a royal blood through and through even if I do teach him or her how to scheme a little bit.”

Outlander's Ships (Sky-la)

Aric stood at the entrance to their ship finding his wife looking very distraught, “Sky are you doing alright you look like you've seen a Ghost?” Sky-la shook her head, “Aric let's get inside I will speak to you about it in our chambers.” Aric nodded entering the ship heading to their quarters he wanted to know now. Aric sat down on the bed as Sky-la entered she didn't sit she paced the floor vigorously, “well, your wife is an Empress Aric.” He looked at her as he chuckled a bit, “you are kidding me right a way to break the ice?” Sky-la shook her head, “no the reason our child is force sensitive is because my father is Valkorion.” Aric eyed her curiously, “you got to be joking your father is the man that...you're telling me the man that gave you that scar is your brother?” Sky-la nodded, “Yes, and also yes half brother.” Aric fiddled with his hands, “So you would be next in line for the eternal throne if anything happens to Arcann where does that leave me and you?” Sky-la grinned, “that would make you the husband of the Empress but there is a total of eight of us.” Aric sighed trying hard to wrap his head around all if it, “wait you told me you didn't have any siblings how is this possible?”

Outlander's Ships (Sven) 

Sven entered his ship sighing great now she might let this all go to her head. Vette grinned hugging her husband, “took you long enough Lord so what's the verdict?” Sven smiled kissing her softly, “oh nothing really just the fact our child is going to be an emperor or empress when they are born.” Vette squeaked with delight, “our baby an heir to a throne but what throne?” Sven sighed, “Ya that's just the lovely part Vette you're married to the Emperor's son.” She looked up at him frowning, “no way is that why you're the emperor's wrath is that why he chose you?” “In all honesty Sven, I did not know you were kin of my blood till you and Darth Marr showed on my ship.” Sven shook his head, “no love my mother asked Master Satele to force shield us away from our father.” She still looked puzzled and confused, “Us who's us?” Sven ran a hand over his luekka, “I have siblings we share the same father Valkorion.”

Outlander's Ships (Na-la)

Na-la grinned rubbing her stomach, “this is rich and Empress to the Eternal Throne.” The ship's entrance opened as Nicky stepped out, “well lover what did old windbag say?” Na-la grinned brighter, “Just that our child is the heir to the Eternal throne after me.” Andronikos looked at her oddly but grinned, “so does that make me your lovable Emperor?” Na-la grinned kissing the tip of his nose as she boarded their ship, “it might but I prefer not to dwindle on it now I'm exhausted having to deal with Master Satele.”Andronikos nodded shutting the ships door entering the room with his lady Empress. “so that maniac is he going to harm our kid or what because you know I won't put up with that.” Na-la shook her head, “no he hasn't said a word since I got the news I was pregnant it's like he's disappeared.” Andronikos felt odd about it but ignored his feelings he wasn't the Sith after all his wife and unborn child were. 

Outlander's Ships (Ry'dar)

Ry'dar ran a hand over his bald head, “ugh how is Kaliyo going to take this she's already fumed I got her knocked up.” Kaliyo watched out of the doorway at her husband talking to himself for a few minutes, “so you talking to that big ape in your head or you finally lose it?” Ry'dar rolled his eyes, “Kaliyo you know I don't like when you do that.” She shrugged, “so what's the verdict and please give me some good news.” Ry'dar shrugged, “Well your husband is technically an Emperor and you're carrying my heir.” Kaliyo's eyes widen, “heir to what some Hutt backwater planet! damn knew I should have aborted this damn kid.” Ry'dar glared at her, “Kaliyo you know I don't like when you say that word and no our son is the grandchild of Valkorion.” Kaliyo removed her blaster, “ya defiantly taking this kid out of me now.” Ry'dar grabbed her hand taking the blaster, “do not kill our unborn child don't make me have to tie you to the bed again.” Kaliyo grinned, “mm sounds like a promise to me what else can I do to get me tied to our bed?”

Outlander's Ships (C'laria)

Of all the lives she has to live to be an Empress or even carrying an heir to the throne wasn't on her bucket list. Torian sat outside their ship writing something down in his datapad, “Torian what are you doing?” He grinned at her putting it away, “oh something I've been working on for our little one how did it go?” C'laria sighed, “somethings I just rather be kept in the dark about but this has me feeling a bit uneasy.” Torian had been overprotective of C'laria since he found out she was pregnant with their child, “Is our little mando safe runs-hi?” She was still learning Mandalorian for him but somehow knew mando was Mandalorian for baby. C'laria nodded, “yes, our little mando is safe for now but since becoming pregnant the Emperor's voices have stopped.” Torian nodded taking his wife into his arms pressing his palm against her stomach, “I will protect our mando runs-hi I love you.” C'laria snuggled into his arms, “I love you too and will protect our mando together I am carrying it after all.”


	12. The things You Make me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satele shares a moment with a certain Dark Council member. Where will this take their relationship

Council Chambers Satele's quarters

“This is nice Marr even if I am only feeling you through the force.” Darth Marr chuckled holding Satele against him tightly, “Satele even you should know that there is only the force there is nothing else.” Satele nodded curling her fingers into his, “there is a lot of things I thought I knew Marr I caused so much pain for those for..Theron.” He nodded resting his chin on her head, “you were forced to grow up quickly my dear fell in love with Jace and had Theron you never gave yourself time to grief for your master.” Satele shook her head to sit up as Marr pulled her back into his embrace, “don't cloud your mind with doubt Satele you find it easy to do so but you do not let other's in.” He looked into her dark eyes wiping away her tear, “the Jedi code forces you not to fall in love and you fear to fall in love again.” Satele began to cry, “why is it that you of all people Darth Marr make so much more sense than the Jedi themselves?” He chuckled, “do not tell me I would make good Jedi women I have killed innocent woman, children, men I do not deserve your love but yet.” Satele sighed nodding, “I do love you I wish I knew why but I do! Stars your Sith and I..I Jedi Master.” Darth Marr nodded kissing her lips softly, “I wish I could do more for you Satele maybe someday I can I will be here with you always.” Satele watched as his force disappeared from the bed as she desperately tried to hold onto him she had no idea what she was hoping to gain by loving him. She laid back on the bed closing her eyes meditating out to reach him, “Marr some day I will be joined in the force with you until then stay with me always.” She felt a peace come over here that she had not felt since the day she had trained with her Master, “Satele that day will be far off live do what is right for your Jedi.” The words spoke for her to sleep as she finally allowed herself a chance to sleep after years of fighting her demons.


	13. The decisions We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlanders realize they may have to follow in their mother's footsteps.

The Commons Room

All eight had returned this time with their significant other's, “I am glad all of you are here I first would like to ask that the mothers be looked at by our healers.” Ry'dar looked at Kaliyo knowing she might object to being even touched, “eh relax Ry'dar I ain't about to upset crazy Master Jedi lady.” The girls left down the hallway as the men sat in silence for a few minutes. “Does anyone have questions while we wait?” Aric nodded, “I do Master Satele my wife hasn't heard the Emperor's voice since she found out she was pregnant with our child.” The other men looked puzzled, “We'll I've still been hearing his voice but not as much maybe it's just for the girls?”Satele nodded, “once the girls come back will speak about that subject anything else?” Torian nodded, “does my wife have to become this Empress she isn't happy about it and I'm worried the Emperor will hurt our little mando.” Satele nodded, “I know its a lot to take in Torian but I do not believe Valkorion want's to hurt any of the babies they are his grandchildren.” Darth Marr appeared beside Satele, “Satele we need to speak in private if you have a moment?” Satele nodded, “please talk amongst yourselves this shouldn't take long.” Darth Marr walked down the hallway leading to Satele's chamber, “I..I wanted to talk about last night Master Satele.” Satele sighed, “if it wasn't that important Marr..” Marr pulled her close kissing her hard his hands going around her waist, “stars the things you do to me women if only I weren't dead.” Satele looked up into his red eyes, “Darth Marr what has gotten into you?” He smiled, “you Satele when you reached me through the force after I left I felt a calmness I never knew existed.” She only shrugged, “Marr that was nothing just a simple gesture of good faith your not the only one that felt the calmness.” His hands fell away from her sides he didn't have much time today with her, “Satele...will you let me see you tonight?” She shivered at the thought he made her feel so many things, “Marr you know you don't have to ask to see me.” His force was fading fast again she tried to hold onto him hoping that she could make at least some of him stay. Satele sighed as she felt a slight brush of force against her forehead, “now let me return to the children.” 

The girls had returned sitting with their husband's again, “sorry took longer than expected on my part.” It grew quiet again as Satele looked at the girls, “how did things go?” Kaliyo sighed, “well nothing other than telling us the babies are growing healthy no sigh of grumpy pants.” Satele nodded in relief, “that is good news I was worried outlanders have the voices stopped?” Sky-la nodded, “Yes, we discussed this with our husband's Valkorion has been gone a few days but still I don't think he's given up.” Satele paced the floor, “maybe he is hoping that you will destroy Arcann and his sister.” Sky-la nodded, “that's what I was thinking Master Satele since he's been gone my saber wound has completely healed and I've gained more strength.” The others nodded in agreement all the wounds from other past events were healing as well, “does this mean he's preparing us for the final confrontation with Arcann?” Satele nodded, “It could be and if you do beat Arcann what will you all do with your children?” Ry'dar grabbed Kaliyo's hand, “Master Satele.I might be speaking for me and Kaliyo here but would you.” Satele knew what she was being asked, “Ry'dar you do realize that once your child is born I will have to take them then.” Ry'dar nodded trying not to sound sad, “If my daughter is safe from Valkorion then I will do whatever has to be done even if my child may never know me.” Kaliyo rested her hands on Ry'dar's shoulder, “Is this what you want Ry'dar to give up our child?” Ry'dar looked at his wife she was never so softly spoken, “Kaliyo I want to keep our child safe and being with us wouldn't work.” Tevon and the rest except for Sky-la and Aric stood up in agreement, “If we can keep our children safe like you did for us Satele then we will make it so.” Sky-la almost went to stand as Aric stopped her, “Captain there has to be another way!” Satele looked at Sky-la, “maybe this time it won't have to be forever let's finish off Arcann first before we make this decision.” Everyone nodded in agreement who was strong enough kill Arcann and give up their newborn child on that same day anyway.


	14. Before the Battle with thy Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's six months later the girls have one month left before the children are born and it seems there is some uneasy grounds to be crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this bit is short to the next part will be the Outlanders in their quarters

Six Months later

They were all together again just as it was predicted Valkorion hadn't been seen or heard by any of them. “The girls have one month left can't we talk them out of this fight with Arcann?” Aric shook his head at Doc, “believe me I've tried my damnedest Sky-la won't budge something about destiny and all that rubbish.” Ry'dar stood on the command deck with his sister's and brother's feeling someone behind him, “Kaliyo is that you?” He turned looking down into her eyes, “one more month and will have our little one for a little bit.” She frowned a sadness there was in her eyes, “Ya, I know don't remind me big shot you ready to come home?” Ry'dar nodded he was tired and having a nice long sleep with his wife sounded great, “yes, almost finishing up minor details then I'll meet you back on the ship.” Kaliyo rolled her eyes, “don't take to long I might be asleep when you get back.” Sky-la looked at how sad her brother was, “Ry'dar...go spend time with your wife she needs you.” Ry'dar nodded in thanks, “thank you, Captain, I will be ready fresh in the morning.” Devon was playing Pazaak with Tevon and some of the crew, “So glad you two are just so thrilled about giving Satele your children!” Devon looked at Sky-la sighing, “hey Satele said not to even think about that right now and that's what I intend on doing.” She touched the bridge of her nose, “Ry'dar is crushed he really is going to give up his child to Satele so he can save their child from her fate.” Torian nodded, “Sky-la we are all sad but would we see our children die at the Emperor's hands or give our children a hope a destiny to live?” C'laria nodded, “my Arjuna is right I want our mando to live even if not with us to be safe and protected.” Aric and Doc exchanged glances, “well you all are a bunch of cowards we can protect our children!” They all turned to Doc and Aric who were just as heartbroken, “Emperor can go rot I won't lose another child not again!” Sky-la looked at her husband he hadn't eaten in days and was losing weight rapidly, “Aric even Satele said it might not be forever this time what if.” Aric threw up his hands, “forget it guess not my decision is it.” Everyone decided to end the planning for the night going back to their husband's and wives for the battle coming ahead in a few weeks.


	15. Our Last Night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlander's share one last night with their spouses. Will it turn out for the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again like the Outlander's ships if its better for me to separate by chapter please let me know thanks!

Tevon's Quarters

Tevon looked up at the door of his quarters sighing, “Nadia can I please come in?” Nadia sighed wrapping her arms tightly around her swollen stomach, “you're going to make us give up Shari'a aren't you!” Tevon placed his hands on the door, “can we please discuss this inside.” Nadia moved her hands unlocking the door for him, “speak but you can't touch.” Tevon sighed, “you know I would not give up our little girl without a fight my love but if this will keep her safe till we defeat the Emperor then.” Nadia sighed, “If Satele takes our little girl's memories of us away I will die Tevon DIE! Do you want that for me?” Tevon shook his head, “no darling Nadia we've talked about this she will have someone bring the children to her on Makeb she will keep them safe.” Nadia looked at her husband crying softly, “Oh Tevon let us hope this thing ends and we can be a proper family.” Tevon hugged his wife to him, “We will I can't say when my love but we will be a family.”

Allaria's Quarters

It was just as quiet as Doc laid with Allaria in his arms, “you know I've been thinking gorgeous.” Allaria sighed, “you know thinking isn't a strong suit for you Archie.” Doc sighed, “look I don't want to give Satele our son ok.” Allaria sat up looking down at him, “Archie you know its the best for him what if the Emperor decides to come back and take over our son?” Doc groaned, “so you're telling me you can give birth to our son and then let some random Jedi stranger take him away from us!” Allaria began to weep, “No! But it will hurt more to know that our son could be easily taken over by Valkorion and then we'd lose him forever.” Doc was not the man for tears but he cried with her, “I can't lose you or Kavar I will fight for our son.” Allaria held onto Doc tightly as the both laid in silence feeling their son kick as to say he would fight. 

Devon's Quarters

Risha sat at the desk of their small room, “this place is to crowded for us Rosella wonder when your daddy will be back.” The door swung open as Devon crashed on the bed only slight coherent, “shush it's so noisy,” Risha sighed, “lovely your drunk Devon but I guess that doesn't surprise me you've been this way for six months!” Devon looked up at her with sad eyes, “I only drink to make it easier..” Risha rested a hand to her temple, “easier to what?” Devon crawled out of the bed coming to his wife resting his hand on her stomach, “easier to say goodbye to Rosella” Risha held back a tear, “we don't have to say goodbye to her Devon we can leave right now let the other's face the Emperor.” Devon shook his head, “it won't matter nothing in the galaxy will stop that man from finding us finding our baby.” Risha finally let the tears come, “I can't put our daughter through this Devon I'm so scared.” Devon held her tight, “we're on borrowed time love just let just enjoy the time we have now.” 

Sky-la's Quarters

Aric sat in silence looking over at his wife sleeping he woke up a few times just to make sure she was still there. After the fifth time, he just stayed awake watching her toss and turn, “Skye son if you can hear me please know we do this because we love you.” Aric rested his hands on Sky-la stomach feeling his son kick softly his heart was hurting so much he wanted to die right there. Tears burned Aric's eyes as he felt Sky-la brush her hand against his own, “Aric will find our son someday you just have to trust me on this.” He couldn't will himself to speak his wife was being stronger than he was about all this. “You...you carry our son and you act completely fine about letting Satele take him away?” He knew the words would sting her but he was hurting too bad to care. “Aric...I love our son I feel each kick each little hand movement but I know this is what will keep him safe till we find him again.” Aric finally allowed himself to cry he had never been the one to show emotion but here he was crying like a baby. Sky-la sat up cuddling her husband against her, “I will be strong for the both of us Aric let it out.”

Sven's Quarters

Sven was like the other's his wife wasn't speaking to him, “Vette come on please I don't want to sleep out here all night.” He heard shuffling inside their quarters, “Vette what do you want me to do please tell me!” He figured if he made a scene enough she'd drag his butt in, “Ugh fine get in here Sven.” The door opened quickly as Vette dragged Sven in by the collar of his robes, “don't think you'll get sex tonight either.” He nodded getting into bed with her, “how is little Cezanne doing tonight?” Vette frowned, “she's been rather quiet kicking every once in awhile I think she missed you.” Sven rested his hands on Vette's stomach feeling Cezanne kick, “Ya seems she was missing her papa.” He rests his head against her stomach yawning feeling rather exhausted, “it's been a long night we should probably get some sleep hmm.” She nodded running her fingers over Sven's luekka humming a lullaby that she was taught growing up. Sven frowned fighting to stay awake Vette only ever really hummed the lullaby for him and the baby when things were getting stressful and it always eased him into a peaceful sleep. 

Na-la's Quarters

Na-la sat in bed cradling her stomach and humming to their son he had been so restless the past few weeks. “Is he givin' you a hard time again love?” Na-la smiled kissing her husband, “he's just being restless I think he knows what's coming.” Andronikos nodding pulling his hood down over his eyes, “when you finish going over that datapad you mind us getting some shut eye?” Na-la frowned, “you know pretending you don't care about this situation isn't going to fix it, Nicky.” He groaned, “I thought I asked you to stop calling me that women,” Na-la grinned, “or what Nicky hmm?” He sat up removing his hood taking the datapad out of her hand's lust was in his eyes now. She situated herself on her side kissing him softly as he ran his hands down grabbing her waist, “you did this on purpose.” She nodded tugging at his pants as Andronikos removed her black robes exposing her nude body to him, “you've been running around in just robes today?” She grinned kissing him softly unzipping his pants sliding them down his legs tracing her fingers over his bulge, “you know very well being as pregnant as I am it's uncomfortable to wear anything more.” Her fingers traced the hem of his boxers as she slid them down as well situating herself on top of him. He looked up at her grinning between the tears that he was fighting as he situated her better on top of him. Na-la leaned down kissing him hard rocking hard against him. Andronikos grabbed her hips tightly rocking them in the same rhythm, “I love you darlin'” She looked deep into his eyes, “I love you to my sexy pirate.” 

Ry'dar's Quarters

He couldn't believe how Kaliyo was taking it better than everyone else, “I am surprised at you Kaliyo you're taking this pregnancy a lot better.” Kaliyo rolled her eyes, “Eh I've handled a lot worse Ry plus the kids gonna be crazy Jedi ladies responsibility means I got no attachment.” Ry'dar sighed she was putting up a front like always, “so you're fine with giving birth to Kalahari and then giving her away..” Kaliyo began to cry it was too much for her, “Just stop it Ry'dar just stop it!” Ry'dar grabbed his wife pulling her to his chest she punched him hard but he only shook his head, “no let it go let it all out!” Kaliyo cried burying her head into his chest, “damn you for making me this way! I was perfectly fine being a coldhearted bitch.” Ry'dar stroked his wife's head softly, “Kaliyo I love you and that's all you need in this life to have someone love you.” Kaliyo nodded, “If you tell anyone I cried I will gut you alive.” Ry'dar laughed as he felt their daughter kick in between them, “I forget she only responds to when we talk about violence.” Kaliyo smiled resting her hand on her stomach, “ya wonder what this kid will grow up being Ry will we ever see her?” Ry'dar kissed his wife's forehead, “Yes, I don't know when but we will see Kalahari someday.”

C'laria's Quarters

C'laria laid in bed listening to Torian sing a lullaby to their son in Mandalorian, “maybe someday I'll be able to speak Mandalorian to our son.” Torian looked up at his wife grinning, “Run-sh you will your Mandalorian is coming along great.” C'laria sighed, “Arjuna I am scared to give up Nar'oka.” Torian nodded, “I know we do not want to give up Nar'oka to Satele but taking care of him while were trying to defeat the Emperor is not the best for him.” She nodded sighing, “let us hope this will be over quickly then again this maternal stuff is making me a bit uncomfortable.” Torian laughed kissing his wife, “Run-sh you will be a great mother will see our little mando in years to come you'll be ready then.” C'laria yawned curling up in the bed with her husband feeling their little mando kick softly, “I hope your right Arjuna I love you.” Torian nodded curling up against his wife's chest resting his hands on her stomach, “love you to my Run-sh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback this story isn't even finished yet and I'd love to continue with it maybe even branch out into a series for this. Remember any feedback is good feedback


End file.
